


fantasy

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Luffy has a vision for his future.Writer's Month Prompt #28.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Most men in the race for Pirate King envisioned themselves in a similar fashion: infamy, glory, endless riches. Above all else, they wanted to conquer the sea, and wouldn’t hesitate to take down anyone in their way.

Luffy imagined things a little differently.

When he saw his future as Pirate King, he was surrounded by his best friends. Naturally, they would all be at the top of their respective fields as well, because what was the Pirate King without an amazing crew to back him up? There was no way he’d be able to accomplish his goals without their help.

Along with a group of good friends, there would also be good _food._ There was no point in hoarding treasure, he thought, when it could be used to buy the most delicious ingredients Sanji could find. If it was entirely up to Luffy, he’d spend _all_ their money on food, but he knew Nami wouldn’t allow that. She’d budget their riches carefully, make sure they set aside enough for other essential costs, and probably give herself more of an allowance than everyone else.

Luffy wouldn’t mind, though— as long as he was well-fed and traveling with the people he loved, he was happy.


End file.
